child of the night
by deathdreamerofneverlove
Summary: Revenge... what would you do to get back at the person that stolen the most value thing you have even when you... AU AND OUT OF CHAR.
1. Default Chapter

Fox- hey all I'm back with a new one ok now this might be a one shot but if u people like it I will continue with it.  
  
Dark fox- don't own the song or the charters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*(~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat in the darken house like she always dose for some time she has been alone... times have changed a lot. Kagome walked over to the stereo and scanned from something to listen to while drinking something from a wine class. She finally stopped her search when she head a song come on that sounded interesting  
  
****song** She hears his heavy breathing in the dark  
  
His footsteps coming closer down the hall  
  
She's so ashamed, she's daddy's secret love  
  
She wants to cry, she wants to die, but he can't get enough  
  
The bruises on his face will go away  
  
Mom keeps him home from school till they fade  
  
She's sorry he was born and tells him so  
  
He takes it in, he hangs his chin, he ducks another blow  
  
Did God overlook it  
  
What ought have been written  
  
The eleventh commandment  
  
Honor thy children  
  
He cries for hours, cries and never stops  
  
He shakes so hard his little cradle rocks  
  
He'll never have the chance to be brand new  
  
He'll never walk, he'll never talk, he's addicted too  
  
Did God overlook it  
  
What ought have been written  
  
The eleventh commandment  
  
Honor thy children  
  
Thou shalt not kill  
  
Thou shalt not steal  
  
Thou shalt not take the Lord's name in vain  
  
Thou shalt not cause thy children pain  
  
God does not overlook it  
  
What ought have been written  
  
The eleventh commandment  
  
Honor thy children  
  
honor thy children  
  
***end**  
  
**Kagome pov**  
  
Oh how that brought back memories that I would rather leave be hind, "daddy's secret love" I said out loud. I wish I could forget that how I wish.  
  
**flash back**  
  
12 year old Kagome lay awake like she always did every night for the past 2 years at first her papa seemed the same with a smile on his face and kind eyes in the day but at night he is eyes were full of lust and his face twisted. Kagome held her breath as she heard him walk down the hall to her room 'oh god just for one might let him leave me alone' she said in her mind as her door squeaked open. That night her daddy took her innocence and left Kagome on the bed as a child to weep in pain and shame.  
  
Three years later Kagome and her mother stood there as her father reviled he had been sleeping with Kagome in a drunken rage "you little whore how dare you sleep with your father" Kagome's mother yelled slapping Kagome so hard she crashed down on to the hard floor. "mama I didn't he raped me he raped me and still dose" Kagome cried getting up and tried to run, but was her fathers hand grasped the back of her shirt and he raped her right in front of her mother and her little brother who shook in fear and shame that he couldn't do anything for his sister. ***flash end**  
  
I looked out the window at the bright city lights that were years ago Souta had a family and I still watch over the other new children and families from what I heard mama worked a shrine. As for papa or you could say that man he is six-feet under and I made sure of that before he had a chance to do anything else. Tomorrow I will be 200 years old and I don't mean my human birthday but they day I became a child of the night 


	2. a life or two

Hey everyone the polls are in and now the next ch to child of the night  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything in this story...yet ok I own a little of some things  
  
Ch.2 A life or two  
  
"Humans how pathetic they are walking a long the streets at night" Kagome said not really to anyone while resting on a high roof top looking down at the sea or multicolored lights, noise and pleasant and discussing smells. "This life is such a drag in the day to the humans I'm Kagome one of the most famous singers in Tokyo but at..." Kagome didn't have time to finish because someone spoke cutting her off. "Ahh there you are my woman. I've missed you so my dear and beloved Kagome" Kouga said with his arms crossed and his all so famous smirk on his lips.  
  
"Fuck off Kouga I'm not in the mood to play with you today" Kagome hissed and before Kouga could move Kagome was behind him with a blade to his neck. "Kagome my love you wouldn't want to hurt your true love would you" he gasped out feeling the cool metal.  
  
"You not worth my time" with that she pulled the blade away and put it back in her coat and jumped to the next roof top and so on until she was on the out skirts of the town. Today was her birthday but not that it mattered anymore time just seemed to last forever for her and it was pretty boring.  
  
"Humm maybe I can find some poor humans tonight maybe just one or two I hope it will be entertaining" with that she jumped to the ground and began to look for my next prey. Kagome soon stumble on beautiful woman that was sitting on a park bench weeping.  
  
Using her powers she searched the woman's mind to find what caused her to weep and what to make the woman like her. "Ahh so your husband is the reason you cry women" Kagome stated in a cold voice.  
  
"What do you know of girl" the woman yelled at the girl clad in black jeans and a sliver shirt, standing up from the bench. "I know a lot ... how about I just show you" once the words left Kagome's lip the park disappeared as a dreamscape took place as the vision the woman say earlier but only more. "Stop it! Stop it I don't want to see this anymore it's too much pain" the woman cried out as she clasped to the hard black pathway.  
  
'Ha! Pain that woman knows nothing of pain' Kagome said slightly looking at the pathetic human woman. "I can stop the pain you know but you have to give me something in return" the woman looked up at Kagome with confused eyes that soon turned plain and cold "I'll do anything! Just stop the pain please" the woman sobbed.  
  
"As you wish" with that Kagome held a black handle dagger and stabbed the woman in the heart. There was no blood; no heart beat the woman looked up at her. "Welcome to the world of the creatures of the night you are dead to sort of speak but yet not. I will always know where you are so when it is time to come and collect what your payment is you can't run from me" with that Kagome walked along the path out of the park whistling a tone leavening the woman to her thoughts.  
  
****9 years later******  
  
Sesshoumaru sat on table in a small little coffee shop sipping on some tea. today was clam which was unusual because surely one of his half brothers friends would be here to bug him there was Kikyo who was a slut but no not in his idiotic brothers eyes, next was Sango which was a strong girl from a pure human and for that he respected her but would never ever say out loud, Miroku the pervert was next he was his brothers best friend and he was well famous around town for his 'cursed hand' and last there was Kouga he was more of a idiot than his brother and he also kept blabbing on and on about some girl no one has ever heard of .  
  
This little group was called shikon no tama. They had one rival ground which was called the miasma the leader was Naraku a shape shifter, he also has lackeys of his own, Kagura, Kanna, Goshinki, Juuroumaru and his littler brother Kageroumaru. Suddenly the hairs on Sesshoumaru's neck stood strait up something was coming and he was defiantly hoping it was the one he was looking for. 


	3. music, words, meetings

Disclaim - yippy I own the song in this ch. So: p

Last ch. this little group was called shikon no tama. They had one rival ground which was called the miasma the leader was Naraku a shape shifter, he also has lackeys of his own, Kagura, Kanna, Goshinki, Juuroumaru and his littler brother Kageroumaru. Suddenly the hairs on Sesshoumaru's neck stood strait up something was coming and he was defiantly hoping it was the one he was looking for.

Ch.3 music, words, meetings

Sesshoumaru was snapped out of his thoughts when the volume on the TV in the shop was turned on the screen was a stage and a man "ladies and gentle men tonight we have Kagome with her news hit called I'll save you."

The man walked off the stage and they lights grew very dim and a slow beat of piano keys and drums picked up and was soon joined by other interments. the lights flashed on with flames from all around the stage and when they died down there stood a girl with raven hair, dressed in black leather pants and a sliver tank top with midnight blue mixed in. the girl walked up to the mic and began to sing

song

Blind by tears I run to you

You stand with arms out stretched

Standing in a pool of blood

Awaiting me on this endless night

You have lived and died for me

Demons calling out to you

They pull on the shackles

That binds your limbs

Rest in me love and I'll comfort you

I promise to never forsake you

Demons screaming and howls fill your ears

The lies they say weaken you

You'll never be strong enough

You weren't conceived in love

My words to you are lost

Can't you find inside

What still keeps you here?

I finally reach you

and hold you close

and whisper soft words

But it is too late

you are already gone

Your body turns could

Your eyes hallow

Soon your body

Turns to dust that

falls from my finger tips

I was too late to save you

end

Sesshoumaru sat there in shock of the girl's words but there was something behind those words but he couldn't figure out why there were familiar to him and why she was too

.he paid his tab and left quickly it was almost time to work. Sesshoumaru soon arrived at a good sized house that he lived in for the currant time.

Walking in he clicked on the messages to see what he had for work. After listening to them he walked over to the wall and pressed a hidden button and the wall opened to realize a training room.

On one side of the room was covered in daggers and swords such as Kanata, double sided blade, and many more.

The left wall was covered with whips, chains, and scythes. The wall next to it was covered with arrows, bows, crossbows, and many odd and heavy looking weapons.

Sesshoumaru grabbed seven daggers and put them along his clothes in hidden spring sheaths.

After checking each dagger he grabbed his favorite sword, which had an aura of evil for he was filled with rage when he was given this blade.

he promised that he would kill the one he was looking for it was the last thing he did.

He was a hunter of the creatures of the night which contained vampires, shape shifters, dark angels, demons, werewolves and many others.

He him self is full demon but his mother was born with the powers to kill the evils that lurked at night same with his father but his mother had been weak.

Sesshoumaru guess it had something to do with his brother's mother how left Inuyasha with him and his father and took all the money they had.

Sesshoumaru soon stepped out side of the house and went to find his prey, this job had many benefits but to the outside world you were never born so no one new about your work .

you were paid by someone high in the government had some control over it , but the man was only human so he figured that the man just wanted to save his own ass.

The night passed very slowly Sesshoumaru had killed 2 vampires and one shape shifter and so far he hadn't found what he is searching for

in Kagomes home

Kagome looked into the mirror after showering. Today wasn't a good day she had to sing again even after all these years she only became a bigger singer and was well know for her so called gothic music.

the lyrics were made from memories, Kagome looked back in to mirror to see her fathers evil face then her mothers enraged, and then the worst of all her little brothers face covered in bruise and tears.

"No!" she yelled while slamming her fist into the glass shattering it. Kagome ran into her room and slipped on black sweat pants and a shirt and slipped on her shoes and ran and jumped off the balcony on to the streets she need to get away from everything.

Kagome ran at a inhuman speed and not caring where she was going until she crashed right into something she new it wasn't human for it would have been sent flying from the impact.

Kagome looked up to see a pair of cold golden eyes staring down at her "you what are you?" Sess said in a cold tone, it was the girl from the TV ' what the hell' his mind was racing.

Kagome slowly backed away not knowing if he was friend or foe.

Soon she was pinned to a tree and the man was standing right in front of her holding her wrists above her head "tell me now bitch what are you?!" he yelled losing control of his emotions just for a spilt second.

Kagome eyes grew fiery she shoved him away as she started to scream in what seemed to be pain.

Sesshoumaru covered his ears and look at the girl as if she was not watching her, as her bones start to shift and bend.

Kagome fell to the ground on her hands and knees. Her skin started to rip along with her shirt .pushing out of the torn skin came to pure black wings made from feathers that were slightly stained with her blood. "It's you!!" Sesshoumaru yelled which sounded more like a loud hiss.


	4. baka vampire, beautiful hunter, deadly a...

Last ch-Kagome eyes grew fiery she shoved him away as she started to scream in what seemed to be pain. Sesshoumaru covered his ears and look at the girl as if she was not. As he watches her, the girl's bones start to shift and bend.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground on her hands and knees. Her skin started to rip along with her shirt .pushing out of the torn skin came to pure black wings made from feathers that were slightly stained with her blood. "It's you!!" Sesshoumaru yelled which sounded more like a loud hiss  
  
Ch.4 baka vampire, beautiful hunter, deadly angel  
  
After the wings had fully came out kagome's breath was coming out in short breaths and her clothes were covered with blood along her back and her shirt was in strips of cloth barely hanging on. Sesshoumaru for once in his life was speechless what this girl was.  
  
Unknown to the two a pair of eyes were watching them. "Yo! Fluffy get away from my woman" kouga yelled out. "kouga!? What are doing here and what the fuck do you mean your woman?" sesshoumaru yelled tonight was becoming very confusing for him.  
  
"kagome where did u get the wings I though you were just a vampire like me" kouga asked. 'you got to be kidding this moron is a vampire and he befriends a hunter and his elder brother that could kill him before he could even open his mouth to scream. what a baka' sess though while watching what the fool was up too.  
  
Kagome looked up from her place on the ground "great, just fucking great" she mumbled as she raised herself to her feet. "First off all Kouga-kun I'm not yours! and you whatever you are how did you make me show my true from?!" Kagome yelled while looking at the two men in front of her.  
  
"Look wench I'm above you I'm a full blooded demon that hunts morons like that one over there" Sesshoumaru snapped back while pointing at the very confused vampire. "Above me yea more like in ego what did Kouga call you? Umm oh yes fluffy" Kagome said with smirking.  
  
Two both men that smirk looked VERY creepy. The girl with black wings aura turned very dark something wasn't right the two men could feel it. "Oi Sess Kouga what are you two doing here?" Inuyasha yelled with his friend's right behind him. "two hunters but one is half and vampires and a few humans and you say your below me when you care for these human and their pathetic emotions" Kagome snapped out looking at the people that were around her (((A/N- Kagome when she is in her true form is very evil and cocky)))  
  
"so which would like to meet their maker first? How about you half breed?" Inuyasha face was one of shock which quickly turned to anger "you'll pay for that wench" Inuyasha yelled at the woman with black wings.  
  
Kagome reached into her sleeve and pulled out two sliver daggers. Inuyasha drew his sword and ran for attack but Sesshoumaru was faster and knocked the girl out.  
  
Taking the girl in his arms Sesshoumaru walked away to his car and drove him and laid the girl upon his bed watching the wings slowly slip back into her. 


	5. uncle inu, sessypapa what the heck?

Darkfox-hey everyone how is everyone? I just got tome from part of my vacation but anyways this chi. is probly going to be very short so please don't get me mad at me onigai  
  
Key- "blah ba"=talking 'balabaal'=thinking  
  
Last ch. - "so which would like to meet their maker first? How about you half breed?" Inuyasha face was one of shock which quickly turned to anger "you'll pay for that wench" Inuyasha yelled at the woman with black wings.  
  
Kagome reached into her sleeve and pulled out two sliver daggers. Inuyasha drew his sword and ran for attack but Sesshoumaru was faster and knocked the girl out.  
  
Taking the girl in his arms Sesshoumaru walked away to his car and drove him and laid the girl upon his bed watching the wings slowly slip back into her.  
  
Ch.5 uncle inu? Sessypapa? What the heck?  
  
Inuyasha looked at the sleeping girl that slept peacefully on his brothers and his sofa 'why did my stuck up brother save the wench it's plain as day that she isn't human but what is she I've never..' Inuyasha was snapped out off these thoughts out the sound of the door slowly creaking open to relive two pairs of eyes looking at him and the girl.  
  
"Uncle Inu!" they yelled with laughter as the two children ran and tackled Inuyasha to the soft carpeted floor. "Who is pretty lady is she going to be aunty to us or a mommy uncle Inu?" Rin asked looking up at Inuyasha with sparkling eyes while her brother Shippo still stared at the sleeping girl. Sesshoumaru walked out into the room with lunch in his hands.  
  
"so hanyou who is the girl?" he asked not noticing the kids until cries of "Sessy-papa" rang out in the room as the kids pounced him like they had done earlier to his younger brother  
  
. After Sesshoumaru got the kids off him they all started eating the food he had came in with earlier. After Sesshoumaru set the kids in for a nap he soon found him self looking at the girl sleeping when she shot up screaming "no"  
  
. Kagome looked around to find herself not at her own home. "Morning wench" Kagome snapped her head to where the voice come from to see Sesshoumaru clad in black leather pants and a which tank top "why did you bring me here?" Kagome asked kindly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there 'what is that girl trying to pull last night she couldn't what to kill me' "I have my reasons girl" he stated in his monotone voice. Kagome stood up getting a little ticked off at this jerk.  
  
"you jerk at least you could give me an answer" she yelled "yippy pretty lady is awake" Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked to see two children with shinning eyes.  
  
After about a million questions from the little kids Kagome finally got to relax but before her new it the sun was setting. Kagome walked out until the balcony of the house.  
  
Sesshoumaru scenes tingled with energy something what happening but what? Kagome closed her eyes as her wings came out of her back less painfully this time and leapt off into the air.  
  
End sorry for it being so short 


End file.
